1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food preparation tools, and more particularly, to an implement for removing zest from citrus rinds and having a scraper for removing zest.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The rinds of citrus fruits add flavors to many food recipes. Zest is the colored part of the rind of a lemon, lime, orange, and the like which produces flavorful oils, without the bitter white pith of the fruit. Knives and graters have been used to obtain zest from fruit, but their use often produces an unattractive zest product including the presence of bitter pith. Implements known as zesters are the preferred tool for producing zest. Zesters are capable of making thin, attractive strips of zest without the presence of pith. One major drawback inherent in known zesters is the absence of an effective zest removal technique to extract and collect the zest produced by the zester. Generally, prior art zesters require manual removal by the user or use of a separate implement to extract the zest produced. Such a removal technique for zesters is inconvenient, relatively ineffective, and messy. For these reasons, it is desirable in the prior art to provide an improved zester having a convenient to use and effective zest removal capability.